


You're driving me wild.

by hemmingskfc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blowjobs, College AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Past Balthazar/Castiel, handjobs, the tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingskfc/pseuds/hemmingskfc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is dating Balthazar, but he isn't really good at sex... When he asks, Dean is a super helpful friend, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're driving me wild.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly already sorry. The storyline might be fucked up. I spent so long working on this, that I honestly don't even know anymore. I had a girlfriend when I started writing this. I had AMBITIONS when I started writing this... Anyways I apologise. I never really knew how to end this story but I was making math homework one day and then the idea just popped into my head. I dunno. It's smutty and hopefully enjoyable. Tell me if I made any grammar errors or whatsoever. This isn't beta'd.
> 
> Also! This was based off a Tumblr post by the lovely destielpornlookalike, check it out here!  
> http://destielpornlookalike.tumblr.com/post/128438521402/cas-has-only-had-sex-once-and-honestly-even-he
> 
> (Couldn't find it for the longest time, but they looked it up for me instead.)

_(Wild, wild, hey!)_

**THE FIRST WEEKEND**

Cas was puzzled. His boyfriend was going to get home in a month, and he still had done _nothing, zero, nada_ about his sex-problem. He didn’t really have a problem with sex; he liked it, loved it, but he was just really awkward in bed. Balthazar had called him adorable, but he wanted to be _good_ at it. He wanted to impress him.

_Trying hard not to fall_

There wasn’t a sex 101 at his college. (He knew. He checked.) He did not want to be a loser and go to a hooker, who would make the sex just as awkward as it was with Balthazar. Of course, there was the thought lingering in the back of his mind, but it was totally _crazy, insane,_ and probably _impossible_.

_On the way home_

You can’t ask your best friend to platonically teach you how to properly kiss and fuck someone, _right_? He’d had this question stuck in his head for half a month. He _really_ had to do something about this issue. It was Saturday, so he’d meet up with Dean anyhow. He just had to see if he could actually succeed at asking him.

_You were trying to wear me down, down_

Dean and he could only meet on the weekends because they went to different colleges, and they simply had no time to see each other throughout the week. Both because Dean was too busy sleeping with literally _everyone_ on his and neighbor campuses, and because Cas was too busy actually studying and trying to pass the year. (He wasn’t too good at school. He just knew how to memorize the words on the paper in front of him. After a test, he’d forgotten about it within a day.)

He was already on his way to Dean’s dorm. They didn’t really have anything planned; other than watch episodes from a show they watched together, and just chat a lot. Cas had brought a few schoolbooks, to study a bit for the upcoming chemistry test on the periodic table. He couldn’t seem to get it in his head.

_Kissing up on fences_

Cas fished his keyring out of his pocket, opening the door to Dean’s dorm. “Hey, man!” Dean greeted, immediately standing up from his position on the couch to greet his best friend with a hug. Cas smiled in response, and flopped down on the couch with him. “How was your week?” He asked. “Frustrating.” Cas admitted. Dean was already logging into their shared Netflix account. “Why’s that?” he wondered. _Sex_ , Cas wanted to say, but held himself back. “School was busy.” He lied.

_And up on walls_

Dean had watched him closely while he said that. “You’re lying.” He observed. Cas raised an eyebrow “I’m-” He started, but got cut off. “You tug on the bottom of your shirt either when you lie, or when you’re nervous. You already walked in like you had something on your sleeve. Spit it out.” Dean demanded. “But it’s- It’s awkward, and uncomfortable, and you’re gonna see me as weird.” Cas tried. Dean gave him a ‘really?’ look, and he could almost hear him get started about that one incident in 6th grade, where he got his pants pulled down by a friend of his and flashed the entire gym class.

_On the way home_

“Just- don’t freak out, alright?” Cas asked, and Dean promised him to keep calm. “I- you know Balthazar. I’ve slept with him, twice, and it’s just – it’s super awkward. I _know_ sex doesn’t have to be awkward! I watch porn!” He exclaimed, Dean chuckling softly before receiving a glare from Cas. He held his hands up in defense. “Okay, but, I know it can be better! So, I mean- No offense, but, you kind of know everything there is on earth about sex because you bang almost every person you get to know the name of, so-” He added, but got interrupted again.

“Correction: I do not know all names of people I fuck. I certainly don’t remember them.” He snickered. Cas rolled his eyes. “Anyway,” he continued, breathing in deeply and then, in one breath, asking “can-you-teach-me-how-to-properly-be-intimate?” Dean clicked on Arrow on the screen. “Do you need my opinion on your rapping or something?” He asked, vacantly. Cas sighed. “I need you to teach me how to fuck.”

_I guess it’s all working out, now_

Dean looked at him with raised eyebrows, about to laugh, when he saw the stern look on Cas’ face. “Oh, you’re serious.” He mumbled. “I mean, sure. You’re not unattractive. Maybe it’ll be fun.” He said, not even bothered by the question. Castiel tried to figure his facial expression out, but it just slumped back to his usual smirk. “I have like- a month. He’ll come back in a month, and I want to be good at it.” He detailed. Dean nodded. “Then, I’m gonna have four steps for you. First weekend – this weekend, we’ll start right away – kissing. Making out is the key to good sex.” That sounded fair.

_‘Cause there’s still too long to the weekend_

“Got it. Making out. What else?” Cas asked, resting his face in his hands. Dean turned to him instead of the computer screen. “Hand jobs are critical. I mean, masturbating is one thing, but doing it good on someone else, _that_ is a big deal.” He said, as if they were discussing the damn weather. “Next thing on the list, blow jobs.” Dean smiled. Cas didn’t know he was imagining him on his knees. “Mouths are precious for lies, good speeches and cock sucking.” The blue-eyed boy did not know how to react to that, so he just kept quiet.

_Too long till I drown in your hands_

“Weekend four will be the real deal.” Dean continued. Cas just nodded. “D’ya wanna start straight away?” He asked Cas. “Like, right now?” He wondered. Dean nodded. “Yeah, sure, alright. Why not.” Cas mumbled. Dean shuffled closer, cupping his best friend’s face. “Lesson one. Don’t make your sentences too long. You tend to do that. That’s a part of your natural awkwardness.” He observed, then leaned closer, Cas immediately leaning in. “Wrong.” He said, and pulled back again.  “Lesson two. Be a tease.” He leaned closer, whispering the words in his ear. “Get close, but don’t touch yet. Let them start whining, maybe even begging for it. For you. You have the looks. Now be the best tease you can be.” He demanded, pulling back again.

Dean let go of Cas, but leaned closer. Just when their lips were about to touch, Cas leaned back just a little, brushing his lips over Dean’s ever so lightly. When Dean leaned closer to kiss him, Cas turned his head. His lips landed on his cheek, where they traced soft, wet kisses. Then, Cas slid his hand onto the back of Dean’s head and leaned closer.

_Too long since I’ve been a fool, oh_

The dark haired boy didn’t give into the kiss until Dean’s hands settled in the small of his back, pulling him closer. He probably loved the taste of Dean’s lips too much. The way their tongues met halfway caused fireworks to explode in his heart. And when Dean softly let out a mewl into his mouth, he had to pull away for a second. “Better, huh?” He asked, slightly out of breath. “Y-yeah...” Cas stuttered. It was much better than with Balthazar. Not because it was with Dean, of course, that would be ridiculous, it was probably just because it was some sort of technique. Cas’ lips were still slightly parted, and Dean started a new episode of the show.

After the episode ended, Dean pulled Cas closer again. “Now let’s try needy- I want you to kiss me like you’ve been dying to for weeks.” He ordered. _That shouldn’t be too hard_ , Cas thought. He shook the thought immediately. Cas nodded, then immediately kissed at Dean’s lips. He was pretty sure the whole tease-rule didn’t count anymore, so he jumped right into it. He climbed on top of Dean’s lap, kissing the guy like he was air and he had been drowning and was breathing for the first time again. Dean lowered his hands down Cas’ back before he could stop himself – before he could grab Cas’ ass and get to sex way too early on schedule. He _knew_ Cas would give into him straight away. Because there’s always been the sexual tension, just neither of them seemed to be able to give it a place.

_Leave this blue neighbourhood_

They spent the rest of the weekend doing just that – kissing each other in every way Dean knew. French kisses, open-mouthed kisses, sloppy kisses, quick kisses that held on a little longer than planned, kisses while either of them was pinned against the wall, even once Cas ended up underneath Dean, and they kissed for a good 10 minutes, only to pull away and get a smirk paired with an impressed nod for a rate.

**THE SECOND WEEKEND**

The week had been _too. Damn. Long._ He’d been looking forward to seeing Dean. More than usual. He tried to let himself think that it was because he wanted to learn to please _Balthazar_ , not Dean. He was his best friend, not his romantic interest, Cas told himself. He didn’t like Dean in that way. He couldn’t. It was a bit later at night; Dean had told him to stop by later than usual. He opened Dean’s door, who was stood in front of his window. When Cas shut the door, he turned around on his heels. Cas furrowed his brows, about to ask what he was doing, when he got pressed against the door, feeling Dean’s lips on his own. Out of pure confusion, he remained still for a few seconds, but kissed him back. He could get used to this sort of greeting, he thought. _No, Castiel, he’s just doing this to train you_ , he told himself.

_Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh_

Cas reached up and laid his hand over Dean’s cheek, humming against his lips every so often. (Dean had told him he liked that. “Dunno about Balthazar, but I like it.” He’d said.) It seemed to really get to Dean, because he let out a quiet moan and pinned him closer against the door. And he was _hard_. Then he remembered what this weekend was going to be about. But there was something about how he felt safe, even though he had nowhere to go and he couldn’t move, he felt safe in Dean’s hands. He didn’t feel like his best friend’s hard member pressed against his leg was something he had to take care of because it was what was _expected_. He wanted to please Dean, to make him feel good. Not in return.

Dean loosened his grip up a little, and disconnected their lips. He leaned forward, voice deep in Cas’ ear. “Lesson three. First, get them as hard as you can, then get them out of their pants.” Cas couldn’t help but tug his bottom lip between his teeth as he slowly let his hand slide down Dean’s chest, then palmed his cock through his jeans. The green eyed boy’s breath hitched in his throat, and he leaned against the door, his forehead pressed against the wood along with his arms, above Cas’ shoulder-level.

_And it drives me wild, cause when you look like that_

 

Dean hissed “fuck” under his breath, and Cas swore it was the sexiest noise he had ever heard anyone make in his entire life. No, it is _not_ , he told himself. Now that he thought of it, he didn’t have any memory of Balthazar moaning his name, or any words at all. He slowly traced his fingers over Dean’s dick, before slipping his hand into his jeans experimentally. All he received was a low ‘ugh’, and he tried to ignore his brain replaying that noise in his head. Dean’s jeans weren’t tight. He wasn’t wearing a belt. He was _so_ prepared for this. Then he reached down, and felt the hot skin of Dean’s cock, receiving a hiss of his name. “C-Cas, there’s this thing – I’m pretty sure every dude likes it, Balthazar as well – I just...” Dean stuttered. “Tell me.” Cas encouraged him. He didn’t even want to hear about Balthazar, he wanted to know what Dean liked in a hand job. “The head is really sensitive,” Dean hinted, turning his head, his lips almost pressed against the Cas’ ear. Cas ran his thumb over the slit. He heard a very satisfying “god, Cas” fall from Dean’s lips.

Cas slowly started jerking Dean off. The sounds Dean made were so beautiful. Pants of his name, sometimes orders like “faster, please” and “oh, right there, fuck”. “Wait, wait...” He mumbled, and he dropped his pants along with his boxers, then leaned closer again. “Go ahead.” Dean whispered, and Castiel swore the goose bumps reached every inch of his body. Cas started moving his hand up and down Dean’s shaft again, but then Dean leaned his forehead against Castiel’s and stared into his eyes. He fucking _drowned_. His movements continued, but it was as if he was frozen in his boy- his _best friend_ ’ _s_ gaze. Dean gasped, moans falling from his lips much more. Cas realized he was getting close.

_I’ve never ever wanted to be so bad, oh_

He quickened his movements, brushing his thumb over the head of Dean’s cock once more. Dean pressed their lips together again. He came while kissing Cas, moaning into his mouth and fucking into his fist to ride out his orgasm. Castiel loved the way Dean fell apart in his hands. It made him feel powerful. They sloppily made out for a bit longer, Cas letting go of Dean’s dick. When he pulled back, he pulled up his boxers and stepped out of his pants. He flopped down onto the couch, a satisfied smile on his face. Cas just went to the bathroom, cleaned Dean’s come off his hands and followed after his best friend. “Hello to you too.” He said, chuckling a bit along with Dean. They watched the episode of Arrow they left off on.

It was odd, honestly, the silence wasn’t even awkward. It wasn’t awkward on Sunday either. Dean gave Cas a hand job and showed him how to make the orgasm even more intense (Castiel saw stars after, which he had to recover from for a couple minutes, and he only saw Dean’s face vaguely when he went to change the sheets), which Cas then proceeded to practice on him (Dean actually passed out. Cas actually _did_ that). Dean had showed him how frotting took place. And God, wasn’t it just the best thing Cas had ever felt? The hot skin of Cas’ cock against his was unbearable. Dean kissed Cas every time either of them came. He liked that bit of tenderness in Dean.

**THE THIRD WEEKEND**

During that week, Cas found out that he was _longing_ for Dean. Before, he’d just been looking forward to seeing him, now that he was not only a mental release but also a physical one. Cas didn’t know, but he had missed the release of coming at someone else’s hands.

He knew what this weekend was going to be about.

He was going to give Dean a blowjob. That was much more intimate than kissing him, or jerking him off, or sleeping together naked (they were drunk and it was a LONG NIGHT, okay?), or anything they’d ever done. Cas couldn’t say he wasn’t looking forward to it. He wondered if Dean was going to be fully naked, or that he was going to save that for the next weekend. So there he was, standing in front of the door, mentally preparing himself for what was going to happen.

_It drives me wild_

Cas then proceeded to open up the door, to find a half-naked Dean on his couch. He recognized the voice of Stephen Amell coming from Dean’s TV – he’d finally accepted Cas’ multiplied suggestion to install Netflix on his TV – and sat down beside him. He’d come home- no, he had reached Dean’s house before to see him without his shirt on the couch.

“Can’t believe you started without me. How dare you?” He complained. Dean wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, leaning his head against Cas’, eyes still on the screen. “It’s so addicting.” Dean brought in. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Castiel really wished he didn’t adore how soft his best friend’s lips felt against his skin.

_You’re driving me wild, wild, wild_

 “Just like you.” Dean whispered in his ear. Cas shivered, immediately getting goose bumps all over. He turned his head towards Dean, only to find his lips abruptly occupied by Dean’s. Dean cupped his face and pushed him over, Cas’ back hitting the couch. He towered over him, softly kissing his lips while undoing his pants. He pulled back to get him out of his shirt. Soon, Cas was wearing only his boxers, while Dean was still in jeans (and probably shoes, but Cas couldn’t see).

 “Dean, too much clothes.” He yammered. “You’re right.” Dean said, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Cas’ boxers. Cas shrugged. That would work too. Dean pulled his boxers down, throwing them behind him on the couch. He leaned down again, pecking Cas’ lips, then down his chin and neck, pressing kisses all over his chest before lowering to his cock. “Do you-” Dean started, but Castiel cut him off. “I asked you. You have my consent.” The green-eyed boy nodded, then gently grabbed Cas’ cock (he had _not_ expected it to be that sensitive, but Dean proved him wrong). He licked a stripe along the shaft, and Cas threw his head back, moaning loudly.

_You’re driving me wild, wild, wild_

Dean’s tongue was a fucking miracle. It felt great in Cas’ mouth, but even better on his dick, honestly. It only got worse when Dean wrapped his mouth around the dark-haired guy’s length. “Oh- my _God_.” He moaned loudly. (Man, were they lucky Dean’s roommate was too busy living in his girlfriend’s room.) It showed that Dean had experience, since he started bobbing his head right away with no gag reflex at all. “Dean-..” he groaned. It was embarrassing how close he already was. Dean pressed his tongue flat against the tip for a second, tearing whines from Cas’ throat. He couldn’t even try and hold back, he just came right in his mouth.

_You’re driving me wild (wild, wild, hey!)_

It was embarrassing how fast Castiel came. Dean didn’t seem to mind as he swallowed the guy’s load, letting go of Cas’ cock. The dark-haired boy sighed in satisfaction, Dean tugging Cas’ boxers back up but getting rid of his jeans. He pressed play on the TV, which he had paused previously. He sat up and turned towards it, Cas turning around and resting his head in Dean’s lap. He wasn’t even bothered, he just brushed his fingers through his hair sweetly. Cas loved the feeling. Cas loved being around Dean. _Cas loved Dean._ That was his last thought before drifting off to sleep, Dean’s fingers still threaded in his hair. He couldn’t even deny himself the fact.

The next day, he woke up in Dean’s arms. Somehow, he’d ended up in his best friend’s bed. (He’d found out that the fucker carried him later on. What he’d never find out about were the kisses Dean pressed to his forehead, and how he pulled Cas close in his sleep, afraid to lose him.) They spent the day pretending that nothing had happened, watching TV and making homework and studying for tests, with the usual amount of complaining about how school is child abuse.

**THE FOURTH WEEKEND**

_White noise in my mind, won’t calm down_

That week, Cas didn’t have time to live towards the weekend. His life was way too busy. A friend of his decided to guilt trip him into going to a movie with his best friend (“He likes you. He deserves this, okay? I’ve done so much for you, and you won’t even help me out by letting my best friend be happy?! You are _so_ selfish!”), but he wasn’t having any of it. “I don’t owe you _shit_.” Cas had reminded him. “You also don’t owe me your friendship. Please never talk to me again.” He then had smiled and turned around, heading straight to his room, where he continued to make a shit load of homework until it was 6pm and he realized he hadn’t eaten anything since 12.30. He’d ordered takeout, but it arrived just when he was just in the middle of puzzling out a math problem. He’d murmured formulas to the delivery girl, who totally left her number on the receipt, which he never even looked at.

When it had finally turned out to be Friday, Cas was confused. He only had one test to study for, which he fully understood anyhow. He had a good teacher for history. He basically didn’t even have to make his homework; the teacher was such a good story-teller. Everything stuck in his head, and the teacher never checked on homework. Still, he’d worked forward for Tuesday. After he got dinner, he remembered that it was, in fact, Friday, and that he should’ve be heading to Dean’s half an hour ago. He texted him a quick ‘shit forgot the time omw’, and got going.

_You’re all I think about, running on the music and night highs_

He was walking down the hall and checked his phone. ‘Bed,’ was Dean’s response. Cas raised his eyebrows, but didn’t think any of it as he opened up the door and walked into his best friend’s dorm. It was dark inside, and he decided to leave it that way. He didn’t know if he would still even have to sleep on the couch, or steal Dean’s roommate’s bed, but he went to check on Dean anyway, slowly entering his room. His friend looked asleep.

 _Fuck it_ , Cas thought. They’d done worse. He stripped out of his clothing, down to boxers and picked a random shirt out of Dean’s closet, then crawled into Dean’s bed with him. He shuffled a bit, before getting in a comfortable position. He looked at Dean’s face. His eyes weren’t shut the way they were when he was asleep. His lips weren’t lightly parted like they always were. Cas knew his sleeping face too well to be fooled by this, so he just leaned forward and kissed Dean right there. He didn’t even care if he got kissed back. He just wanted to feel the warmth of Dean’s lips and the warmth burn up inside his stomach. He did get a response, though. His best friend hummed and pulled him closer by his waist, lazily moving his lips. Castiel grinned and pulled back. “How did you know I wasn’t asleep?” Dean asked. (Did one mention that his sleepy voice was _total sex_?) “I know you better than that.” Cas responded.

_But when the light’s out, it’s me and you now, now_

“You’re wearing my shirt.” The Winchester pointed out. Cas had no clue how he knew that, considering he hadn’t even opened his eyes. Maybe he’d heard the sound of the closet, or something. “It’s big on you.” He said, answering Cas’ thoughts. “Oh.” Was the only thing he could come up with for a response. Dean chuckled. His voice was still sleepy, and his chuckling wasn’t going to make this situation any better, considering Cas was trying very hard not to fall in love with him. He then pulled the dark-haired guy against him, Cas immediately pushing his face into Dean’s neck. “Mhm...” Dean hummed. Cas could hear his smile. He’d never really kissed anyone’s neck before – would Dean even like that sort of thing? – but he decided to give it a shot. When he heard approving, yet very sleepy, noises come from Dean, he continued.

Dean’s skin was fresh. He’d taken a shower before heading to bed. Castiel could almost see him standing in his tiny shower, his head rested against the wall because he was tired, the hot water running over his back. He’d kill to see that happen. Dean then turned, his body now resting on top of Castiel’s. He leaned down, their lips sloppily colliding.

_Cause there’s still too long to the weekend, too long till I drown in your hands_

There was something about the way Dean slid his hands down Cas’ sides, the way Cas cupped Dean’s cheek with one hand and brushed over his skin with his thumb, the way Dean in response hummed against his lips, and the way Cas then smiled.

Cas didn’t know that this wasn’t the way Dean usually treated people he slept with. Dean dirty-talked one night stands, made them beg for it, told them how filthy they were. And the next day, they’d take off without as much as a “goodbye,” and Dean pretended he was still asleep while they gathered their clothes. It was so different with Cas. One night stands were about getting off, not about getting the other off. This was about making _him_ feel special. Making _him_ feel good.

_Too long since I’ve been a fool, oh_

Maybe it was because Cas was his best friend. Maybe it was because Cas, in a way, _wasn’t_ his best friend. Best friends didn’t do this. They didn’t kiss, they didn’t give each other hand jobs, they didn’t blow each other off, they didn’t fuck, and they certainly didn’t love each other the way Dean loved Cas.

However, Dean decided to get his mind clear by slipping a hand in Cas’ underwear. He let his hand slide over his meaty cheeks, slowly kneading the flesh. He could feel butterflies beating against his chest, begging to come out, when Cas whimpered against his lips. Dean cursed under his breath. He felt his hard-on against his hip, making Dean want to swear even more, but he held back.

_Leave this blue neighbourhood, never knew loving could hurt this good, oh_

Cas then decided to take control. He got rid of his underwear and turned them over, pulling Dean’s boxers down underneath the sheets. He lowered himself, strategically moving his body down and getting a hold of the other’s aching member. Feeling the tight warmth that was Castiel’s mouth around his cock was bliss, Dean thought while moaning. He tangled his fingers in the pitch black hair in front of him, and hell, had those lessons paid off. “Fuck, Cas.” Cas heard his best friend moan lowly. If his mouth wasn’t occupied, he’d have grinned. It was followed up by, “You’re so good at this...”

After a bit of teasing with his tongue, and a lot of head-bobbing, Cas came off his cock with a pop.

Dean had a dumb smile on his face while he reached into his drawer. He pulled out the nearest bottle of lube. Cas climbed closer onto him, capturing his lips with his own and grinding down against him. Dean hummed against his mouth. He started lubing up his fingers. He pulled back from Cas’ lips. “Stay still…” He ordered, then set the bottle on his friend’s back and trailed his fingers down to his ass.

_And it drives me wild, cause when you look like that_

Cas moaned quietly into Dean’s ear as he pressed a finger inside him. The sound was so pretty. He wouldn’t be surprised if his eyes actually turned into little hearts. “Good boy.” Dean whispered, slowly twisting his finger inside him, making Cas cry out. “Oh my _God_ , Dean.” He whined, to which Dean responded by adding another finger. The noises Cas made were fucking magic, and holy _fuck_ , when Dean curled his fingers inside him, Castiel cried out so loudly ~~and so beautifully~~ he was sure the neighbours heard. “L-lesson... I-don’t-fucking-know-how-many… Dirty talk. Tell your bedpartner what you need, what you _want_ , and _how_ you want it. Not in that specific order.” He instructed.

“I- fuck, Dean, I need your cock where your fingers are, please. I want to ride you, and when I’m done, I want you to fuck up into me and get off on that, okay?” Cas stuttered out. “Not a question,” Dean reminded him, “but it’ll do.” He said with a sly grin on his face. Dean pulled his fingers out of him, Cas frowning at the loss of contact. He then found himself raised up by Dean, who set him in his lap. His dick was pressed in between Cas’ ass cheeks, and that feeling alone was orgasmic enough, honestly.

_I’ve never ever wanted to be so bad, oh, it drives me wild_

Dean lubed up his dick in record time, before he nodded at Cas, who held onto his shoulders and lifted himself up. Dean didn’t even have to tell him that eye contact was critical in this situation. Castiel stared into his eyes when he sank down onto the other’s thick length. Green eyes were the first to give up. He threw his head back while he groaned. Cas saw that as a perfect opportunity to force his moaning lips to kiss and suck on Dean’s neck.

Cas rolled his hips, moaning against the other’s skin. Cas couldn’t imagine himself moaning anyone else’s name but Dean’s, and he couldn’t realize that it was wrong, because he had a boyfriend, and he was doing this _for_ his boyfriend, but he couldn’t recall. Castiel couldn’t think of anything other than Dean. Nothing other than the odd need to kiss every inch of flesh Dean had to offer. Dean slid his hands on Cas’ hips, and Castiel almost shivered. _Almost._

_You’re driving me wild, wild, wild, you’re driving me wild, wild, wild_

Soon, the two of them fell into a steady pace of moans and slapping of skin. Dean reached in between the two of them and started working on Cas’ member. Every flick of his wrist tore a moan from Cas’ throat. “God- Dean- please, fuck-” He stuttered. It was a miracle he could even say two words in the same breath.

He didn’t know when it happened. He just found himself waking up the next morning in someone else’s bed, cleaned up but not dressed. There was skin touching his. He slowly opened his eyes to meet Dean’s sleeping form. The weird thing was, he wasn’t _thinking_. His brain just immediately agreed with the situation. He wasn’t bothered. Dean’s arms around him when he woke up weren’t strange or in the wrong place anymore, it was _right_. And when Castiel softly pressed his lips to Dean’s, the lazy smile that replaced his slightly open lips dazed with sleep was familiar, no longer strange.

_You’re driving me wild, wild, wild, you’re driving me wild, wild, wild_

Even being in love with him felt normal. Cas' face lit up in a gummy smile. Dean softly cupped his face and pressed their lips together. Dean knew he was in liked Cas. He'd known it for a pretty damn long time, as well. He just repressed it as visual attraction: Castiel was hot. No denying that. He thought it didn't go any further than that.

And then they kissed, and everything had changed, because  _god damn_ , Dean Winchester was actually falling in love with someone. And that someone was his best friend. 

_You make my heart shake, bend and break_

"Are you okay?" Dean asked softly. His voice sounded fuck-able, Castiel thought. He mentally face-palmed himself for thinking that. "Yeah...?" He answered. "You uh... You came and passed out, and I was sorta freaked, dude." Dean explained. Baby blues were accompanied by raised eyebrows. "I just panicked! I just felt your heartbeat and prayed you didn't fall into a coma, and then went to sleep." He mumbled. Cas chuckled.

"You'd be a sex master if you actually fucked me into a coma." Castiel laughed, joined by Dean, and suddenly it was just like they were friends again, and fuck, _neither of them wanted them to be friends_.

_But I can’t turn away, and it’s driving me wild, you’re driving me wild_

Eventually, they got out of bed. Castiel took a shower, they got breakfast, and Dean informed Cas over the pros and cons of shower/bath sex. It wasn't even dirty talk. It was a mature talk, and Cas couldn't stop thinking,  _what the_  fuck _, since when do we talk about topics like that? And since when do we talk about them like_ this _?_

And when he left Dean's apartment that day, his only regret was that he didn't kiss him goodbye. Neither of them knew that the other thought about it the exact same way.

**THE FIFTH WEEKEND**

He had subconsciously been dreading this day. The cute texts he got from Balthazar, reminding him he was coming to town, weren’t much of a help either. He tried to make his texts look normal and love-dopey like his usual texts to him, but he found himself actually having to focus to make up a text for it. (He didn’t admit to himself that he imagined he was sending them to Dean.)

_You make my heart shake, bend and break_

Balthazar had told Castiel to meet him in his hotel room. He’d been emotionally preparing himself for about 20 minutes in the hallway of the hotel. He then texted Balthazar that he was almost there, taking a deep breath and allowing himself another minute before knocking on his boyfriend’s door. He hadn’t even figured out why he was so nervous. Before he could figure it out, Balthazar had exclaimed his name, pulled him into a tight hug and then ushered him into his room.

“God, Cas, I haven’t seen you in forever. Do you just get hotter with the time?” Balthazar teased as they sat on the edge of his bed, letting a hand slide down his arm from where it had been resting on Castiel’s shoulder. Cas chuckled. “I suppose.” He responded. Balthazar raised his eyebrows. “Cocky, hm?” He teased further, trying to smoothly slide closer to Cas. “I don’t see how it’s ‘cocky’ if I agree with your statement?” He asked. “You’ve been spending too much time with Dean,” Balthazar said, still trying to pull off the joking manner. “It shows.” It was Cas’ turn to raise his eyebrows. Before he could ask any more questions, Balthazar was kissing him. Castiel’s lips couldn’t mend together with his, the way they could with Dean’s. He figured he just had to get into it. He tried to follow Dean’s steps of physical contact, so he cupped Balthazar’s cheek with one hand. Balthazar saw this as a perfect opportunity to scoop him into his lap.

Was Castiel just not in the mood, or something? He couldn’t enjoy this. He found it rather annoying. But he did it, because it was _normal_ , right? To be intimate with your partner after a long time spent apart? Castiel allowed Balthazar to take his shirt off. The way his boyfriend’s hands ran over his bare chest didn’t feel quite right. His hands were needy, but too soft. Dean’s fingers were a bit rougher, not only in action but also physically. Over the years of working in his dad’s garage, a bit of callus had gathered on his hands. Cas loved that about him. Castiel started realizing how wrong this all was when Balthazar laid him down on the bed. He was kissing Cas, and Cas could feel his boner pressing against his thigh. He pressed his hands flat to Balthazar’s chest and pushed him back.

Balthazar took this as a sign to go rougher, somehow. “That new? Resistance? I can play back, Cassy.” He murmured and grabbed Cas’ wrists, pinning them to the bed and now grinding down against him while forcing his lips onto Castiel’s. He thought Castiel’s struggling underneath him was supposed to be kinky, or something. “N-no,” Cas sputtered against his mouth, trying to get his wrists out of Balthazar’s grip. “Don’t-” He tried, but got cut off by Balthazar’s lips. He turned his head away.

_But I can’t turn away, and it’s driving me wild, you’re driving me wild_

“Stop, Balthazar.” He said, his voice dead serious. “Don’t be a bitch, Cas, I’ve been waiting for months for this. For _you_. And I could’ve cheated so many times, but I didn’t, because you were waiting for me at home.” Balthazar complained, not stopping his movements. Tears sprung to Castiel’s eyes when he realized this wasn’t going to stop if he didn’t put an immediate end to it. While Balthazar spoke, his thoughts were focused on his words, and less on pinning him down. Cas managed to rip a hand out of his hold. He wasn’t in the right position, but still he pulled back his fist and punched Balthazar square in the face. “You fucking-” Balthazar started, immediately covering his face with his hands and also letting go of Cas’ other wrist. Cas pushed him again, but it didn’t work. The slightly taller man tried to reach down to, again, force himself onto Castiel, but Castiel managed to sit up a little and hit him even better. Balthazar fell off him, hitting the bed and launching Castiel into the air a bit. He used it to his advantage, getting on his feet immediately. He picked his shirt up off the floor and headed for the door right away.

He ignored Balthazar’s demands of him coming back and raced out the door, slamming the door shut and running down the hallway. He didn’t stop running until he was back in his car. His breathing didn’t steady until he was outside Dean’s apartment.

_(Hey!) Leave this blue neighborhood,_

He knocked on the door. He couldn’t bring up the energy to fish the keys out of his pocket. Dean opened the door, first with a questioning look on his face. His face immediately fell when he saw Cas this devastated. “Dean-” Castiel stuttered in a shaky breath. The second he faced him, his breath was flickering again. Dean pulled him into the room, into his arms and kicked the door closed behind him. Unlike Balthazar, this was a gentle and comforting gesture. He had to think back to what just happened, he couldn’t do anything other than let his mind wander back there. And he cried. He sobbed into his shoulder for at least twenty minutes.

“You don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to talk about.” Dean told him. He gently carded his fingers through the hair on the back of Cas’ head, shushing him softly. He only let go of him when he was sure Cas could take it.

_Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh_

Dean led him to the couch, never letting go of his hand. He sat him down. “Are you comfortable with telling me what happened? I understand if you’re not.” Dean asked him, sitting down beside him and letting their hands rest on Castiel’s leg. Cas stared at their intertwined fingers, and nodded. “I couldn’t… You know he invited me to his room, right? I showed up there, and first it was fine, I guess, but… He kissed me.” Cas frowned, trying to understand his feelings as he spoke them. Dean didn’t interrupt, or comment, he just let him talk. “I didn’t like it that much, so I thought I had to just get used to it again, you know? But then he started pushing me on the bed, and he pinned me down, and I panicked and told him to stop, but he went through. He said he’d waited for me, and I was being a bitch for resisting, but I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t have sex with him. I uh... I punched him in the face.” He said, moving his gaze from their hands to Dean’s eyes.

“He was going to rape you.” Dean said. Cas was about to respond, and with that possibly defend Balthazar, but Dean cut him off before any words could leave his mouth. “Don’t. He was going to rape you and I’m proud of you for being able to fight him off. I’m so sorry this happened to you, Cas.” Castiel caught himself staring at Dean’s lips while he spoke. “God, I want to fucking bash his face in.” Dean sighed. Castiel managed to chuckle at that, Dean wiping an out-of-track tear off Cas’ face. He found himself leaning into the touch until Dean was cupping his cheek.

_(Hey!) And it drives me wild (hey, hey)_

They both just sort of knew. The realization was right there, in those few inches between their eyes before they closed. Lips met each other. And in that moment, they were all they needed. They kissed, knowing it had more meaning than their previous kisses had. Never once it crossed their minds they were best friends, not lovers. Dean’s arms carefully wound themselves around Castiel’s waist. Cas slowly inched forward into his lap. This experience was sensual. Not sexual, not hot, it was sensual, and personal.

_Cause when you look like that, I’ve never ever wanted to be so bad, oh_

Cas leaned back. “Dean… After I had you kiss me, that first time, I don’t think I’ve had the need to kiss anyone else anymore. That’s why I didn’t want _him_ anymore.”

Dean stared up at him. He wanted to talk. Wanted to respond, tell Cas that he loved him. Because he did. God, he thought he’d known it before, but hell no, he _hadn’t_ known it before. He loved Cas more than he’d ever loved anyone in his life. Subconsciously, he’d accepted that he’d love Castiel as his best friend, nothing more. But now Cas was here and told him, _yes, you can actually love me in that way, and I’ll love you back, maybe even more than you’d expect_. He realized that when he stared right into Cas’ blues.

_And it drives me wild, you’re driving me wild, wild, wild_

“I…” He started. He gave Cas a look, which Castiel immediately translated to ‘give me a second, I’ll get there’. The blue eyed boy nodded. “Cas, I need you.”

Cas’ smile grew wider than Dean had ever seen it before.

And goddamn, was that stunning.

_You’re driving me wild, wild, wild, you’re driving me wild, wild, wild_

Dean tugged him down for a kiss again. Cas more than willingly complied. In their kiss laid years of holding back, not making moves, because _what if_ the other didn’t return the feelings? All the worries that the ‘what if’s held slid off them as they proved to one another, _I want this_. Dean pulled Cas tighter against him. Cas’ hands slid into Dean’s short hair. He tugged on it softly, making Dean mewl.

_You’re driving me wild, wild, wild (hey! Hey!)_

He didn’t know that, in the future, he’d be making Dean mewl daily. Or that they’d start dating. And that their mutual friends revealed that they’d been shipping Destiel before Destiel even knew they had a ship name, or that they existed.

_(Wild, wild, wild, hey!)_


End file.
